


Lonely Together

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Brian and the reader spend one more night together.





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Lonely Together (Ft. Rita Ora) by Avicii
> 
> Warning: SMUT

After I get home I grab the half bottle of wine left in my fridge and take it with me to the living room. I throw on some reality TV, throw my clothes on the floor and drink the wine as I scroll through my phone. I was suppose to be out all night having fun with my girlfriend but she ended up getting in a huge fight with her boyfriend and she needed to go deal with him. As I finish the wine, I feel the familiar tipsy haze of desire creep into my body. Although I deleted his number from my phone, I still knew it by heart and typed it in

"What are you up to?" I hit send and wait for him to respond.

Brian responds "11:30 on a Wednesday? I'm home"

I quickly type and send "want some company?"

Brian and I officially ended things months ago. The relationship lasted a few months but it was heavy the entire time. We both fell hard and fast for one another, saying 'I love you' after our third date. However, as we got further along in dating we both knew there were things about the other person that we just couldn't change. Brian was afraid of commitment and although he wasn't seeing anyone else, he didn't want to label what we had. And me? Well, I'm 12 years his junior, so I still enjoy going out with my friends and having a good time and being spontaneous. Brian was always upset when he'd wake up and find out I was in Atlantic City or flew out to Florida randomly with a friend who just broke up with her boyfriend. He didn't understand how I could be so irresponsible, but I never saw it as being irresponsible and we started to fight a lot, even over stupid shit.

"Sure." He replies. I put the wine glass in the sink and grab my jacket. I hesitate at the door, knowing I shouldn't go over. My head is screaming at me to text him back and say never mind. But my heart is pounding, reminding me how much I miss laying next to him. I hail a taxi and head over to his place. I ring the doorbell and he opens the door a few moments later "hey" he partly smirks when the doors opens.

Brian's wearing a pair of sweatpants and his favorite navy fireman shirt. I reply back "hey, did I interrupt anything?" I eye behind him, hearing a bunch of voices coming from the other room. 

He shakes his head and moves for me to come in "nah, just playing Halo with the guys. Let me log out." He says. He jumps over the back of his couch to sit and grab his controller. He throws his headset on and says "gotta go guys."

"Aww, come on Q we nee--" But Brian quits the game before any of his friends could protest too much.

He turns the TV off and I come around to sit on the couch next to him "so, how you been?" I ask him, trying to make small talk.

He goes to say "been fine, just got back from Atlanta."

"Oh yeah, you were filming the movie. How did that go?" I ask, remembering we got in a fight about that before we broke up. I was scared he would meet some Georgia peach and hook up with her, cheat on me in a way. He didn't understand how I could think that but it didn't matter, we just fought.

He shrugs "it was fine, spent a bit too much time with the guys lately. It's good to have a break."

I smile "yeah, I can only imagine being around all of you guys all the time."

"How about you, how are you?" He asks me now.

I tell him "I'm good, yeah. I was hanging out with Melissa but she had to go deal with Craig, soo" I drift off what I'm saying.

Brian picks it up "so you texted me?"

I shrug my right shoulder "I don't know, I was feeling lonely and I thought maybe you were too?" He bites his lower lip. He knows he can't say he wasn't, because otherwise he wouldn't have had me come over "so, whatdoyathink Quinn, want to be lonely with me?" I ask, just wanting to get on with what we both know is going to happen.

He scoots from where he sits over to me and pushes his lips to mine. I open my mouth wide, allowing him to slip his tongue in and play with mine. He pushes me back and lays on top of me. The way his beard is scratching my soft skin is heavenly and I close my eyes, feeling like this is our first time all over again. My hands find the end of his shirt and I thrust it up, needing to have his skin on mine. When he pulls away to lift the shirt off, I move underneath him to take off my jacket. When the jacket is open, he notices that I'm just in my bra and boy shorts "so, you planned on this happening?"

His lips find my neck and he starts to suck at it "didn't you?" I manage to get out in a husky whisper, enjoying what I'm feeling. Being with Brian is like a high that I need and I haven't been able to find it anywhere else. The connection we have while we make love is strong and euphoric, and I know I'm going to make it last as long as possible tonight.

His hands soon find their way to my breasts and his mouth soon follows. He spends a few minutes there, building up my desire to have him inside of me as he squeezes my nipples and lightly bites my breasts. He lifts his head up and asks "do you wanna drag this out? You know we can't let this happen again."

He returns his mouth to my breasts but I use my hand to push him more south, telling him we're going to take our time "I know, just tonight." I say as his breath brushes against my core.

His tongue runs up and down my clit and I exhale with pure bliss. He mumbles "you're so sweet, mmm so fuckin' sweet." And he continues to pleasure me like only he has been able to do.

He pushes two fingers inside of me and I move slightly underneath him. He continues to push in and out while twisting his tongue at my center and my stomach starts to contract, my orgasm building "Brian, please, please." I beg him to keep going. Brian knows what to do and he starts to suck harder at my clit as his fingers push in and out at a rapid rate.

He keeps this up until I can no longer take it and have cum all over his hand. He pulls his hand out of me and comes up to meet my lips. He kisses me but lets his hand continue to rub at my core, knowing I'll have another one soon. He kisses me for a few seconds but I push him off of me and drop to my knee's. He smiles, adjusts himself on his couch and opens his legs for me to have the best access. Our eyes connect and I take that chance to keep his stare as I lower my head and place my mouth onto him. As I move up and down half of his penis, Brian eventually has to drop his head back and enjoy the pleasure "fuuuuuckkkkk, I forgot how good you are at this." He hums. Those words excite me further, wanting to really show him what he's forgotten. I start to take him further into my mouth, getting him as far into my throat as possible. He continues to groan out his happiness and I take my hand and start to lightly rub his balls. When I feel his calves retract and his toes curl, I start to give him a handjob as I lick the tip of his penis, making sure to suck off every bit of precum he let out. "Ok, ok, you need to stop." He puts his hand on his penis to stop me from going. I look to him with a pout and he says "some of us can only cum once, darling."

I stand up with a smile and straddle him, carefully making sure his Penis doesn't enter me yet "we're really going to do this?" I ask him, rubbing him with one hand.

He leans up to kiss me "there's no stopping now." I kiss him back and before I know it, he's using his strong arms to lift me up and lower me back down onto his penis. My mouth opens wide at the feeling, forgetting how large and full he is and how good it feels to have him inside of me again. I start riding him slow, using only my hips and raising my hands above my head, running my fingers through my hair, knowing Brian loves to look at my breasts as we fuck. I keep this up and soon his tongue is running over my left nipple and he's squeezing the other with his fingers. "You're fuckin perrrrrfect, uhh." He mutters as I pick up the pace of my hip swirls.

Although I am fully prepared to do all the work to get us both to our orgasms, Brian must have another idea because out of nowhere he grabs a hold of me by my sides and stands up "what are you doing?" I ask as he starts to walk. I eye him curiously, needing him inside of me again.

He places me down on his kitchen table and utters "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" and he pushes himself back inside of me with force.

"Ahhhh" I yelp out, thrilled he's taking control like this. I lay down as he starts to thrust himself in and out of me and I use my own hand to caress my body. I leave one around my stomach but I use the other to lightly tickle my nipple, getting it hard for him to see. Brian lowers his mouth to it once it's hard and he suckles on it with determination.

When he leans back up he asks "you still on the pill?"

"Yes" I manage to get out through a thrust.

"Good, get up here" He demands, wanting me to sit up. I do as he says and he pulls me closer to the edge of the table, closer to his body. He starts to gyrate his hips into me with a force like never before. I do what I can to wrap my arms and legs around him to keep myself sturdy there, enjoying every bit of this moment. I can barely hear the sound of the table rubbing against the floor over Brian's grunts.

He's hitting a spot he's never hit before and I can feel the orgasm forming in my stomach "yes, yes keep--Brian keep-" I try to say the words but the feeling is too overwhelming as I start to see spots in my vision "Ahh, yes! Fuck, yes. More, more. Yes. Ahhh, fuccckkk Brian." I mutter as I come down from my high, never having felt that great before.

He looks at me, sweat dripping down both our faces and he smirks "I may have bitten you a bit too hard that time." He runs his finger over a spot on my shoulder.

I glance down to where his bite mark lingers and I look up to him and say "I could care less, that was incredible."

He smiles and returns "yeah, it was." He then starts to slowly take himself out of me. He steps back to collect his clothes and I do the same, going to find my underwear and bra "do you wanna stay the night?" He asks as I pull up my underwear.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask him, moving to slip my Bra on.

He comes over to me, wearing only his boxerbriefs now and says "I mean, if we're gonna do this once, might as well do it right."

I turn my back to him as he says that and he hooks my bra for me. He runs his hand down my arm and my eyes follow his hand. I say back to him "sure, I'll stay. But only tonight."

"Only tonight." He nods and agrees "go ahead, I'll take care of things out here." He gestures with his head for me to go to his bedroom. I clean myself up in the restroom and as I wash my hands, I see the bite mark within the mirror. It's a reminder to me how dangerous coming over here was tonight. I know I might hate myself tomorrow for this, but I'm damn happy tonight.


End file.
